1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plug-in type electrical switch apparatus for use in constructing the wiring system of a house or other building, and more particularly, to a switch apparatus having a plurality of cantilevered electrical contact strips with electrical switching contacts thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a new building is being wired or an older building is being rewired, considerable time must be spent in making electrical connections within and between conventional junction, switch and receptacle boxes, and considerable time must be spent in mounting such boxes. Accordingly, a need exists for an electrical switch box with which various electrical conductors may be quickly electrically connected in order to provide the electrical circuitry, and which may be quickly mounted from joists and studs.
The prior art includes wiring systems having plug-in type connections, such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,443 to Figart et al.
Also, the prior art has included electrical boxes having offset flanges for the mounting of the box on studs, and the face of the boxes extending from the stud at a distance equal to the thickness of the wall board to be used with the device, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,037 to Schindler et al.
Other examples of various forms of electrical connection apparatus, including plug-in connectors, and in some instances some of the other general structural operational features of the present invention, may include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,170; 3,393,397; 3,451,037; 3,569,911; 3,717,840; 3,828,113; 3,885,852; 3,945,711; 4,012,100; and 4,106,835. Specifically, electrical switches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,166,934 and 4,336,418.
In spite of the numerous attempts which have been made to develop a practical alternative to conventional junction, switch and receptacle boxes, some of which attempts are shown in the above-cited references, none of these attempts have succeeded in providing a system which has found widespread acceptance in the marketplace. There is still the need for much improvement in plug-in type electrical boxes, and the present invention provides an electrical switch apparatus addressing such needs.
A typical electrical switch, such as manufactured by General Electric, has an insulating housing with a switch handle positioned therein and held in place by a mounting plate. Disposed within the insulated housing are a pair of electrically conducting contacts, each with a screw terminal for attachment of a wire thereto. A substantially U-shaped switch element may be pivoted into contact with the two terminals, thus providing electrical communication therebetween when the switch is in an ON position. When the switch is in an OFF position, the U-shaped switch element is pivoted to a position spaced from the two terminals. The two screw terminals provide for attachment of power and common wires thereto.
A spring is disposed between the switch handle and the switch element, and the spring provides a snap action as the switch is moved over center between the ON and OFF positions. Such as over-center mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,482 to Benander.
While the General Electric-type apparatus is in widespread use, and thus economically manufactured in large quantities, there is a need for a simplified electrical switch apparatus which reduces the number of parts, as well as providing plug-in wiring as discussed above. The present invention, utilizing a two-piece housing which also acts as the switch box and includes three contact strips therein, including a grounding strip in one embodiment, simplifies the parts required, as well as provides a plug-in rather than screw terminal system. The improvements of the present invention also provide an electrical switch apparatus which includes conventionally manufactured parts and one which is quickly assembled.